Transformers : Rise Of Galvatron
by VINcredable
Summary: A year after Ron's death Kim has started moving on with her life. But when she buys a new car with a mind of its own, She makes new friends, is reunited with her lost love, and makes new enemies in the evil Decepticons, led by the revived Megatron.
1. Chapter 1 Wrecked

**This Fanfic starts at the end of the Kim Possible episode 'Clean Slate', it allso takes place after the new Transformers movie.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Transformers**

_**Chapter One : Wrecked**_

'Drakken, that idiot!!! And he calls ME a buffoon?!?'

This was the single thought going through Ron's head as he desperately ripped wires out of the **'engine access panel' **in the drivers section of the Military procurement and distribution train.

Things had really gotten out of hand this time, it began with Kim losing her memories the day before thanks to a mishap with Middleton Hospitals new MRM (Memory Recovery Machine).

Drakken had screwed around with the power supply causing it to overload and explode, right in Kim Possible's face. The result had been Kim losing her memories. It wasn't all bad though, Kim had quickly regained her lost memories and was back to her old self, except for one thing, she had no recollection that she and Ron had been dating for 6 months.

Eventually they had ended up here, on a military train carrying sandwiches. Drakken had planned to fake an emergency overload and then drug the sandwiches with a mind control solution, effectively giving Drakken control of the U.S military. Unfortunately Drakken has forgotten the 'Fake' part of the overload, and now the train was really going to explode, and just to top everything off, the train was now a runaway, the brakes were effectively broke in the initial overload.

Ron continued to rip out wires in an attempt to stop the train, they were less than 5 minutes from the military base, if the train exploded there then dozens of people would die, if not hundreds.

Ron looked up just in time to see Kim enter the room with an angry look on her face,

"Ron! What the hell are you doing, I told you to stop the train!"

"KP I'm trying, Drakken really screwed it up, all I can really do is make us go faster and that doesn't really help the situation" Ron said in his defense.

Kim ran to the front controls and attempted the emergency breaks with no result.

"KP I already tried that, I tried everything!" Ron shouted over the din of another small explosion coming from the engine. Kim seemed to be ignoring him as she continued hitting buttons.

"Hello? Kim are you listening?!? I already tried that! HELLO! BOYFRIEND TO KIM!" Ron ended up saying while clicking his fingers in front of Kim's face to try and get her attention.

What happened next caught him by surprise, Kim quickly whipped around and with her outstretched left hand slapped him hard across the face forcing him to stumble backwards holding his cheek in pain.

"STOP IT RON, JUST STOP IT!" Kim shouted at the stunned Ron Stoppable.

"S-Stop what?" Ron asked with tear starting to well up in his eyes, Kim had never hit him before, not like this.

"Stop trying to take advantage of me! Bonnie told me everything Ron, you're just trying to convince me that we're dating so you can climb the food chain, let me tell you this, you are not my boyfriend and you never will be, and if you keep this up then we won't even be friends anymore!"

Ron was shocked by what Kim had said to him.

'She had to pick now out of all times to actually listen to Bonnie? I should have known Bonnie would take advantage of the situation to try and derail our relationship….'

Ron felt like a lightning bolt had just hit him,

"Derail…. DERAIL! THAT'S IT!" Ron shouted.

Kim looked at him with confusion,

"Ron what are you…" Kim started to ask but stopped as Ron got up and walked past her to a rail map on the side of the compartment,

"Look…" Ron said while pointing at the map "… just a few mile ahead, there's a bridge that crosses over a Gorge but there's a turn right in the middle of the bridge, like I said before all we can do is speed up, if we speed up enough though… we can derail the train, it'll fall into the Gorge where it won't hurt anyone when it blows" Ron said while smiling at his own plan, he winced though the smile caused the pain in his cheek to resurface.

Kim thought about the plan for a moment before finding herself agreeing to the plan.

When he saw Kim nod to him, Ron walked up to the train controls, still crackling with electricity, he reached out for the acceleration lever but quickly pulled his hand back after he felt an electrical current pass through his arm. Thinking quickly he raised his foot and using the rubber in his boot as an insulation kicked the lever upright resulting in a burst of speed.

"Ok KP, lets get out of here" Ron said as they both turned to the door leading backing into the cargo carriage, they stopped however when they heard a loud clicking sound. They both turned back to the controls to see that the acceleration lever had shifted back and they were slowing back down.

"Any other bright ideas!?!" Kim asked with a sour tone.

But as fate may have it, Ron did have another bright idea. He quickly reached down and started to unbuckle his pants.

Kim looked on suspiciously before raising her hands,

"Hey hey! don't get any of **those** bright ideas Ron! I don't go for that whole 'Don't wanna die a virgin' act"

Ron look truly hurt now, he quickly pulled his belt form his pants and walked towards the control panel, he tied one end onto the acceleration lever while being extremely careful not to touch anything metal, the belt itself was laced with titanium but it was insulated. Ron tied the other end of the belt onto a handle bar in front of him, effectively holding the lever it place as the once again started to pick up speed.

Ron turned around and saw that Kim had an apologetic look on her face, Ron had to ignore it for now though, there was a more important matter at hand, like getting of this train. Ron ran through the door and back to the cargo compartment, Kim hesitated for a moment and looked at the belt that Ron had used, she felt something familiar click inside her but couldn't quite place the feeling.

Ron and Kim ran back into the baggage car where they climbed back up and out of the train onto the roof. They both ran towards the back of the train, they were mere seconds away from the gorge when Kim pulled out her hairdryer/grappling hook and fired it. The hook lodged into the side of a tree and Kim was able to swing safely away from the train.

Ron meanwhile had just pulled out his own grappling hook Wade had made for him, he took aim for a nearby tree, just as Kim had done, however, just as he fired the train was shook by another explosion, Ron stumbled forward slightly just enough for the grappling hook to miss its target, it instead ricocheted off a cliff face before becoming snagged on a large bolder, just as Ron was about to jump, the vibrations of the train caused his pants to fall down to his ankles, he missed his chance to jump and the hairdryer was roughly pulled out of his hands when he missed his chance. The sudden pull of the grapple caused him to fall over backwards right on top of a skylight window into another carriage, the glass broke under Rons weight and he disappeared into the train.

Kim saw the whole thing, at first she shook her head in annoyance at Rons idiocy, but then it happened, his pants fell down the his ankles. All at once she remembered, the belt he had used to tie the acceleration, she gave it to him to stop things like this happening, it was her Halfaversary gift to him. After remembering that, everything came rushing back to her, the little Diablo incident, the prom, valentines day, everything.

She thought back to just a few minutes ago when she had slapped him,

"Oh god…" Kim whispered to herself as she remembered how harsh she had been, it was then that she saw Ron fall backwards through the glass over the last carriage of the train.

"RON!" Kim shouted as she jumped from the tree and ran after the train.

Kim stopped at the edge of the gorge, and watched as the trained neared the turn, her hand was over her heart silently praying for Ron to reappear, to pop out of the top of the carriage and jump to safety.

Her prayers went unanswered, the train stuck the turn way too fast, it shattered parts of the track as it smashed itself from the track and started falling into the gorge.

"RON!!!" Kim screamed in horror at the top of her lungs as the train carriages smashed into the stone ground one by one, the entire train was engulfed in a gigantic fireball as the fuel lines ruptured. The explosion rocked the ground beneath Kim's feet as black smoke rose from below.

Kim was in shock, this couldn't be happening… Kim felt suddenly numb, her body was falling to the ground below, she laid softly on the ground in shock as she slowly drifted unconscious.

A few minutes later the ground rumbled again, this time from a convoy of vehicles approaching quickly, a shining black pickup truck, a bright yellow search & rescue hummer and the most eye-catching vehicle was a large blue and red colored truck.

One by one the vehicles started changing, with a strange mechanical sound the different parts of the vehicles started shifting, forming legs, arms and head, finally instead of normal looking vehicles there now stood three huge robots looking over the edge of the gorge.

The now transformed pickup truck looked over the edge at the wreckage below before speaking with a robotic voice,

"Woah… I wonder if anyone survived… I wonder if '**IT'** survived… what do you think Optimus?" he said as he turned to the newly transformed blue and red truck.

"I don't know Ironhide… I'm hoping there was no one onboard… Ratchet, any life signs?" Optimus asked the transformed search & rescue hummer, he was busy scanning the wreckage for life.

"I have good news and bad news… it looks like their was only one person on board when it went down… I'm picking up a life sign but its very faint and is fading quickly, I'm also picking up some strange readings coming from the life form" Ratchet finished as he deactivated his scanner.

Optimus nodded as he made up his mind,

"Ok, we have about five minutes before human authorities get here, Ratchet try and find the life form you picked up, I will search for the 'package' it may have survived the crash, Ironhide you keep lookout, the Decepticons may have had something to do with this…"

Ironhide and Ratchet both nodded understanding their orders before Ratchet spoke up again,

"Optimus, what about the girl?" he asked while pointing at a small teenage redhead girl laying unconscious near the edge of the gorge.

Optimus looked at the girl for a moment before shaking his head,

"She's not our concern, she is in no immediate danger and the authorities can take care of her, in the meantime you have your assignments… Autobots, transform and rollout!"

With that said, Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet all transformed back into their respective vehicles and started driving down the almost vertical slope towards the wreckage.

**To Be Continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and Review - Honestly, reviews are like crack to writers.

anyway, this is my latest story. i already have most of the storyline in my head, now i just need to type it up.


	2. Chapter 2 Ooh, Shiny!

**Transformers**

_**Chapter 2 : Ooh, Shiny!**_

One Week Later

The Possible house was quiet, it had been that way for almost a full week now, ever since the accident. Anne Possible walked gloomily up the stairs towards Tim & Jim's room, she slowly opened the door a crack and saw them sitting in silence still dressed in their black suits from the funeral.

Anne slowly shut the door again hoping not to disturb them, Anne proceeded towards the stairs leading up into Kim's loft room, she slowly walked up the steps while listening to heavy sobs coming from the room, Anne carefully peeked into the room and saw her daughter sitting with her knees to her chest while hugging and crying into her Panderoo. Anne noticed her state of dress, Kim was wearing a pair of sweat pants that she usually uses for sleeping in but instead of her usual gray top she usually wore, she now wore Ron's old red hockey jersey.

Anne slowly approached her distraught daughter before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Kimmie… are you ok?" Anne asked softly while resting her hand on Kim's back.

Kim finally noticed her mothers presence and started crying harder,

"I-it's m-my fault!" Kim sobbed into her stuffed toy, "I should have been there, I should have helped him"

Anne shook her head at her,

"No Kimmie, it wasn't your fault don't say that!" Anne said as she inched closer to Kim.

Kim finally broke down completely, Kim let go of her Panderoo and flung herself into her mothers arms and started crying into her shoulder, Anne reached around and pulled Kim close to comfort her as she sobbed heavily into her shoulder,

"Shh, its ok Kimmie, its ok" Anne whispered.

"No its not!" Kim said suddenly, "The last thing I said to him… I hit him, I accused him of trying to take advantage of me… that he wasn't my boyfriend and he never would be…" Kim's sentence turned into heavy sobs.

Anne was a little shocked, but she couldn't blame Kim, she wasn;t herself at the time, and besides, Kim was blaming herself enough for the both of them, Anne listened as Kim continued her recollection of the event,

"And then I remembered, right at the last moment, when it was already too late… and I realized I loved him… I really did love him" Anne continued to comfort Kim until she eventually fell asleep in her arms, Anne laid Kim down softly and covered her over and planted a kiss on Kim's forehead. Feeling the kiss Kim mumbled something I her sleep, just loud enough for Anne to hear,

"Ron… love you…"

Anne walked down the stairs and into the living room before sitting down on the couch to rest, never noticing something moving outside.

If Anne had look out the window just a few meters away from her she would have noticed a silver BMW start its engine and start to drive away, all the while there was nobody behind the wheel.

_**One Year Later**_

Kim awoke with a yawn, she sat up slowly trying to gain her bearings, she noticed she was in her old bed in her old home in Middleton, she hadn't woke to this sight in months, she was now used to waking up in a small apartment on the campus of the college she had been attending in London.

This was her first time visiting home since she moved away nearly half a year ago. Kim slowly got up and went about her usual routine, shower, brush teeth, comb hair.

Half an hour later Kim bounded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen,

"Morning Mom, morning Dad" Kim said as she grabbed a slice of toast.

"Hey Kimmie-cub, what've you got planned today?" James asked his daughter while opening his paper.

"Well I'm meeting Monique in a bit, we're going out to lunch, I haven't seen her since I left for college, then we're gonna check out the local car dealerships, I've been saving up to get a new one"

Kims dad looked up at her in confusion,

"A new car? Why Don't you just take your old mission Sloth, its just been in the garage gathering dust for nearly a yea… ow!!!" James stopped talking as Anne quickly slapped him upside the head for his lack of tact. Kim hadn't used the Roth SL Coup Sloth ever since she stopped going on missions, ever since the… accident.

James at once realized what he had said an was about to apologize to Kim before she cut him off,

"Its ok dad… I just can't use that car, too many memories… anyway, later tonight I'm having dinner with Josh, I bumped into him yesterday"

Half an hour later Kim had met up with her old friend Monique, after a quick hug they were sat in Monique's car driving towards the nearest auto yard, they chatted about theirs lives as they neared the closest car dealership. In the months since Kim left, Monique had been promoted to manager of Club Bannana Middleton branch.

"Well Monique, you're really doing great…" Kim's eyes caught a familiar sight, the Middleton Bueno Nacho, but it was now closed down and the broken windows were boarded up, shortly after Ron's death the multibillion dollar company had gone bankrupt, Tim and Jim joke that it was because Ron no longer went there.

As Monique pulled her car alongside a shady looking car dealership named 'Joes New 'n' Used Cars', the air was filled with a strange sound, kind of a mixture of hydraulics and a strange clicking sound,

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked, Monique just shrugged.

Ignoring the strange sound, Kim and Monique got out of the car and strolled into the car lot, Kis eyes rolled over the different cars, many of them had chipped paint and cracked windshields, all except one, right in the middle of the lot sat a shiny silver BMW Z8 convertible, it looked very out of place among the other pieces of scrap around it.

From the main office wobbled a obese man almost drenched in sweat, he was looking around nervously, he was obviously spooked by something.

"G-G-Good day ladies and welcome to Joes N-New & Used Cars, I'm Joe… what can I do for you today?" the sweaty man asked.

"Umm hi, Joe… I'm looking to by a reliable car… if you actually have any" Kim said letting a bit of sarcasm slip out before she could stop herself. Joe either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Ahh, I have the perfect vehicle!" Joe said a bit too enthusiastically "Follow me"

Kim and Monique followed Joe into the car lot, Kim was wondering what piece of junk he was going to try to con her into buying, but she was shocked to see that he had led them straight to the one presentable car in the lot, the silver BMW.

"No, theirs no way I can afford this" Kim said quickly.

Joe smiled as he leaned nervously onto the cars hood while trying to keep a straight face.

"Well missy, I'm feeling generous today, so I can let you have this for…" Joe stopped to think for a moment, "… $5000"

As soon as he said the price a horn blared loudly from the car in question causing Joe to quickly withdraw his hand and stutter,

"I-I m-mean, $3000"

To say Kim was shocked would be an understatement, she didn't really know much about cars but she had seen this particular car design in London lots with price tags on them running up to 90.000 pounds Kim managed to close her mouth which she hadn't noticed was hanging open.

She knew their had to be a catch, but whatever was wrong with the car it could be fixed with the help of her little brothers.

"I'll take it!" Kim said quickly before Joe had a chance to change his mind.

Ten minutes and one card transaction later, Kim was holding the keys to her new car, she slowly unlocked the car and opened the door, she quickly slipped into the drivers seat while Monique slipped into the passenger seat, they both carefully closed their doors treating the car like it was made of glass and would shatter any moment, and given the history of this car lot, they wouldn't have been surprised if it had fallen apart, Kim turned the key in the ignition, bracing herself as she did so. To her surprise the car started in one try and hummed to life.

Kim leaned forward and flipped a small switch in front of her, the top of the car smoothly slid back and compacted into the section at the back of the car. All the while Kim was smiling,

"Oh my god, I own a convertible…" Kim couldn't help but confess.

Monique smiled back at her friend in agreement, Monique made a mental note to come back and pick up her own car later as Kim rolled her new car out of the car lot.

After the car disappeared around a corner Joe fell to the ground hyperventilating, his back flat against the wall of his office as he repeated over and over,

"Its gone, oh god its gone, thank god!"

Kim and Monique sat in a restaurant with drinks and their respective meals, Monique noticed that Kim had hardly touched her meal and was gazing out the window at her car.

"Umm Kim? Should I leave you and the car alone for a while?" Monique asked

Kim turned and blushed when she realized she has been staring,

"Heh, sorry, still trying to get it in my head that that car out there is mine… I was expecting to get a car that would fall apart the moment I turn it on."

Monique nodded in agreement,

"To be honest girl, so was I"

Half an hour later Kim had driven back to the car dealership so Monique could pick up her own car, Kim looked in her side mirror and noticed Joe come out of his office, only to run back in and slam the door when he saw her. Kim frowned,

"Ok that's it, their has to be something wrong with this car"

After saying goodbye to Monique, Kim made her way home. Needless to say when Kim parked her new car in the driveway she attracted the attention of her little brothers,

"Wow Kim, that's…"

"…so cool!" Tim started and Jim finished.

James and Anne stepped out onto the front porch when they saw the silver car pull into their driveway,

"Wow, Kimmie-cub, where did you get the money for a car like this?" James asked.

"I got it from a car dealership not far from here, it was only $3000!" Kim explained, and as she suspected the entire family's mouths were busy catching fly for the next few moments.

Tim and Jim were the first to recover,

"What's the catch?" they both chimed in at the same time.

Kim nodded,

"Yeah, that's what I thought and its what I need you guys to find out, up for the job?" Kim asked.

Tim and Jim both had a sadistic smile on their faces as they reached into their back pockets and pulled out a wrench each and started towards the car.

Kim acted quickly, she snatched the tools out of the tweebs hands and threw them aside,

"NO! look but don't disassemble!" Kim warned.

"Don't worry Kimmie-cub, I'll help them out and keep an eye on them"

Kim nodded in thanks as she followed Anne back into the house,

"So what times your date with Josh?" Anne asked as they stepped inside.

As soon as Anne said these word, the car seemed to droop, almost as if the wheels were on hydraulics. Nobody noticed the strange behavior of the car.

**To Be Continued…**

Boo-yaa, please read and review, because reviews are like crack to writers... seriousley... they are... stop looking at me like that!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Disaster Date

**Transformers**

_**Chapter 3 : Disaster Date**_

Kim was busy putting on some makeup with the assistance of her mother when Tim, Jim and her dad finally walked in with some small grease marks on them,

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Kim asked worriedly, there had to be a reason the car was so cheap. But to her surprise her Dad shook his head.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing, the car is flawless, it looks like it has just come of the assembly line" James said while cleaning his hand on a cloth.

Kim looked at her brother whom were cleaning their hands as well.

"Honestly Kim…"

"We couldn't find anything wrong with it" Tim started and Jim finished.

Kim was surprised and at the same time happy, now she could breath easy knowing that the car wouldn't fall apart.

Ten Minutes later their was a knock at the door, Kim was fast enough to stop the Tweebs from answering the door and embarrassing her in some way shape or form.

Kim opened the door and saw the smiling face of Joshua Mankey, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and on top of that he wore a blue jacket.

"Hey Kim" Josh greeted with a smile.

A few moments later Kim was out the front door and walking with Josh towards her new car,

"Wow Kim, nice wheels!" Josh said as he touched the hood of the car, he quickly withdrew his hand as he received a small electric shock from the metal.

Kim stepped forward cautiously and touched the car, nothing happened.

"Mind if I drive?" Josh asked all of a sudden.

Kim was hesitant,

"Umm well, sure, I guess…" Kim said as she held out the keys.

Josh grasped the keys and almost had to pry them out of Kim's hand.

Kim quickly got into the passenger seat and closed her door. Josh walked around to his side and opened his door, but a moment before he was about to step inside, the door quickly slammed shut and locked.

"What the? Kim, is their something wrong with the door?" Josh asked after tapping on the glass.

Kim leaned over and quickly unlocked and opened the door without incident.

Josh got into the car and shut the door on his own,

"Hmm, must have been a gust" Josh said unconvincingly.

Josh inserted the key into the ignition and turned it, the engine sputtered a few times but didn't turn on. Josh tried again with no result. All the while Kim was sighing,

"Sigh, I knew it was too good to be true" Kim said in a sad voice.

Josh quickly opened the door and stepped out, he walked around to the front of the car and attempted to open the hood with no luck,

"Kim, I think the switch is in the car"

Kim looked over and noticed a hood release switch near the ignition, her hand lingered for a moment before she decided to take a chance, her hand rested on the key in the ignition and before the could even turn it, the engine suddenly revved to life.

Kim quickly jumped into the driver's seat before Josh had a chance to get back.

"Hurry Josh, before it dies again" Kim called to her date.

Josh quickly ran around and got in the passenger seat, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be driving.

A few minutes later Kim stopped at a traffic light, while waiting for the lights to change her eyes wondered over her car again, she noticed something she hadn't seen before, in the center of the steering wheel was a strange red insignia, it looked like an almost robotic face made out of rectangle shapes, Kim's attention was turned from the insignia when a red Ferrari pulled up alongside Kim's car. Kim turned and saw a face she hadn't seen in months, a face she never wanted to lay eyes on again, Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey K, I heard you were back in town, finally finished licking your wounds?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

Kim clenched her teeth at Bonnie's words, it took all her willpower not to jump out of the car and finish what she started a year ago, after remembering that incident Kim knew what to say,

"Hey Bonnie… how's the jaw?" Kim said with a smile.

Bonnie also remembered the incident and subconsciously rubbed her own jaw, a year ago after Stoppable had died, the very next day Kim had walked up to her and punched her one in the side of her jaw, instantly breaking it. In the end Kim had to be dragged away from Bonnie by Mr Barkin and Monique while screaming at Bonnie with tears in her eyes, screaming about Bonnie turning her against Ron. After the incident Bonnie had to have her jaw wired shut.

Kim looked away from Bonnie in disgust and noticed the traffic lights had changed, Kim drove onwards towards the restaurant. Bonnie eased he foot down on the acceleration expecting to move forward, but as the car started moving forward it suddenly stopped and jerked back, Bonnie tried to drive forwards again but the same thing happened. Bonnie quickly got out of the car and looked down at her tires,

"What the hell!!!" Bonnie screamed. She looked at the remains of her tires, they had almost completely melted onto the road.

A while later Kim and Josh pulled up in front of a semi-fancy restaurant, Kim stepped out of the car and hesitantly left Josh to park the car as she walked towards the entrance.

Josh drove the car around the side of the building while watching Kim walk to the main entrance, he smiled as he watched her hips sway left and right as she walked,

"Oh yeah, I'm so gonna hit that tonight…" Josh muttered to himself.

At that very moment the car's brakes suddenly slammed down and the car came to a sudden halt, the car stopped so abruptly that Josh jerked forward and hit his head hard on the steering wheel.

"OW! Son of a…" Josh said while rubbing his head, "…Something is wrong with this car"

After parking the car Josh made his way towards the entrance himself, he didn't notice as the car's engine started up again.

Josh walked into the restaurant and took a seat across from Kim before picking up his menu, they both failed to notice the car pulling up in front of the mirror, as if it wanted to stay in sight of the couple.

After ordering their food Kim needed to use the bathroom, after using the classic 'Just going to freshen up' line, she departed the table.

After Kim was out of sight Josh reached into his inner pocked and pulled out a small white paper packet, he quickly shook the packet before ripping the top off, he then leaned over the table and tipped a white powdery substance into Kim's wine. He did it all quickly so nobody would see him,

"That should help her loosen up" Josh muttered as he shoved the empty packet back into his pocket.

A few moments later Kim walked back into the main seating area just as their meals were brought to the table.

Kim sat down and instantly picked up her glass to take a sip.

Back outside, anybody looking into Kim's car would have noticed a green light come from the radio, a moment later a sound emanated from the radio, no human could hear it but it had a very noticeable effect on the environment. In an instant the air was filled with the sound of breaking glass, every window of the cars around Kim instantly shattered, every window in the restaurant cracked and every glass on every table suddenly exploded.

Kim fell backwards in shock as the glass in her hand suddenly shattered.

Minutes later the restaurant was evacuated, nobody had a clue as to why all the glass in the vicinity had suddenly exploded but it obviously was not a good idea to stay and find out, glass was everywhere. As the patrons filed out the main entrance most of them started cursing when they noticed the windows in their cars were also shattered. Kim herself was dreading seeing her own car, she had only brought it earlier today and now whatever had destroyed all the glass in the immediate area had probably destroyed the windows in her new car.

Josh led her towards where he had parked her car, Kim noticed that josh was visibly pissed at something, he kept muttering something to himself that sounded like,

"So close…"

Josh led her to her car and in an instant their mouths fell open, the car was their but there was nothing wrong with it, the windows were fine and there wasn't so much as a scratch on the paint work.

"What the… but how?" Josh sputtered

"I don't care how, I'm just glad it is!" Kim exclaimed happily while almost bouncing towards her car. What Kim didn't know and what Josh hadn't mentioned was that the car was facing the opposite direction he had parked it in.

'Must be my imagination' Josh theorized.

After driving a little further, Kim followed Josh's directions to somewhere unknown, they stopped one so Josh could pick up something from a local gas station, after he came back they had another mishap with the door, it refused to open, so Kim slid over to the passenger side while Josh walked around to the drivers seat, since the engine was already on they didn't have any trouble starting the car and soon they were off again.

Josh seemed to be driving them towards a very familiar area, the old 'make out point' that she used to visit with her different boyfriends she dated back at high school, Josh, Eric and…

Kim's head drooped slightly when she remembered her one true love and the night he died, the same night the realized she loved him, if only she had realized sooner then he might still be here.

Ten minutes later Josh parked the car in a dark secluded area atop the hill designated as 'Make out point'.

Leaving the car they both walked around to the front of the car and took a seat on the hood.

After a while Josh retrieved the bag from the car and revealed what he had bought, a six-pack of beer. He took out two bottles and popped the caps passing one to Kim who took it with thanks. Kim took a few drinks from her bottle and settled it onto the hood, she then walked towards the edge of the hill and looked out at the town.

Meanwhile while Kim wasn't looking, Josh went to work, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another white packet, he kept his eye on Kim just in case her turned back to him. He slowly and silently ripped the top of the packet, he leaned over and started slowly tipping the white powder into the neck of Kim's beer.

**BEEWOOBEEWOOBEEWOO**

The cars alarm suddenly sounded with extremely loud noise, he was so shocked that his hand jerked causing the white powder to miss and scatter over the hood of the car.

Kim turned around after hearing her car alarm go off, she saw Josh scrambling with something, she noticed a white powder on the hood of her car while Josh was trying desperately to keep it out of sight, she also noticed some of the powder sticking to the top of her bottle of beer and a white paper packet in Josh's hand. At once she realized what Josh had been trying to do and her face contorted in anger.

"What the hell!" Kim all but screamed at Josh,

He knew he was caught but still attempted to make an excuse,

"K-Kim this isn't what it looks like, I can explain!" Josh said defensively but Kim wasn't listening. With tears in her eyes she quickly knocked the drinks off her car and made to walk around to the driver seat but didn't make it very far as Josh grabbed her wrist,

"Hey, I said hold on!" Josh said as he pulled her back, Kim quickly spun on her heels and slapped him hard across the face, as she did she suddenly remembered doing the same thing to Ron, the stirred memory did little to stop the tears welling up in the eyes.

After recovering from the hard slap across the face Josh quickly rose his right hand ready to slap her back.

Kim watched unable to move as Josh brought his own hand towards her, but then something unexpected happened, just as Josh swung his hand the hood of the car sprung open, it connected with Josh's hand just at the right moment knocking it off course and making it swing right over Kim's head completely missing her.

As fast as it had opened the hood slammed shut again. Josh turned to the car holding her throbbing wrist,

"W-what the he…" Josh couldn't finish his sentence as he leaned a little too close to the car, the hood popped up again this time slamming right into his chin, the impact was so great it sent Josh flying backwards.

Kim watched the entire scene play out in front of her, so say she was shocked as an understatement, she was shook from her thoughts as she heard the sound of a door opening, she turned and saw the drivers side door hanging open as if waiting for her to get in.

Making up her mind she quickly ran around and jumped into the car, the door quickly slammed shut and locked on its own.

Josh quickly stumbled to his feet, with a quick spit a tooth flew to the ground, he saw Kim jump into the car and quickly made his way towards her.

Kim was shaking so much she was hardly able to get the key in the ignition, that when she noticed Josh walking towards her door, a moment before he reached out for the handle of the door, the door quickly unlocked and few open extremely fast, it smashed into Joshs legs causing him to fell to his knees as the door swung shut again. Josh was about to get back up when the door suddenly opened again, this time it connected with Josh's forehead hard, instantly knocking him out before the door slammed shut and locked again.

Kim was still in a state of shock, half of her mind was screaming at her to get out of the car and run as fast as she could, but the other half reasoned with her the cars actions, everything it had done had protected her in some way. If the car alarm hadn't gone off then who knows what Josh may have done to her, then the hood had stopped his slap, the door had opened for her and now the door had knocked Josh out.

Making up her mind and hoping she wouldn't regret her decision later she turned the key in the ignition and started to drive away from Make-out point and the unconscious womanizer.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Kim was going over her options. What could this car be?

One section of her mind was reminding her of a movie she had seen back in school, 'Ghost Car'. Kim shook her head trying to clear it of such nonsense.

'No, no there has to be a logical explanation'

Kim racked her memories for something that could help, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Dr Freeman!!!'

Kim remembered one particular mission three years ago, Dr Freeman was an expert in creating artificial intelligence and Drakken had kidnapped him for that exact reason, he wanted Dr Freeman to make his new army of destructo bots smart. Kim had been approached by one of Dr Freeman's inventions, the Systemized Auto Driving Intelligence, a.k.a : Sadi.

Sadi was a talking car that could work itself, so maybe Dr Freeman could help her with her, car trouble.

Her mind made up, Kim decided to visit Dr Freeman the next morning, for now she was tired.

Kim drove all the way home without incident, the car did nothing strange it just acted as a normal car would.

After parking gin her driveway Kim got out of the car and locked it, she started towards her front door before stopping for a moment, she turned back to the car and looked at it for a moment,

"…Hello?" Kim attempted, the car stayed silent.

Shaking her head Kim walked into the house and locked the door.

**To Be Continued…**

Booyaa, keep those sweet sweet reviews coming people, they're helping be update faster.


	4. Chapter 4 It Begins

**Transformers**

_**Chapter : It Begins**_

Within two minutes of Kim entering the house everyone was in an uproar, Anne was busy on the house phone with the police, James was phoning the space center to request a seat for the new black hole probe scheduled to go up next week and the Tweebs were itching to rip Kim's car apart and find what made it do the things it had apparently done.

After Anne hung up the phone she noticed Kim was sitting on her own looking out the window at the car, she had tears in her eyes.

"Kimmie, you ok?" Anne asked as she sat by her daughter.

Kim turned to her mother, not bothering to wipe the tears welling up in her eyes,

"I, I froze…" Kim stated, "I slapped him and then I froze… I remembered that night again… I have always been able to fight the worst of the worst up until he died… now I just freeze"

Anne nodded her head in understanding, ever since Ron died Kim had been unable to complete a mission successfully, she always froze as the memories of the accident surfaced, after a while Kim gave up the missions.

This lasted for a few hours before everyone settled into bed for the night, Kim found herself tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. The fact that she kept getting up every five minutes to check that her car was… stationary, didn't help her attempts to sleep.

She had mixed emotions about the nights events, on one hand she wondered what the hell her car really was and the other hand she felt a great gratitude towards the car, if the alarm hadn't activated at that exact moment then Kim would have never caught Josh in the act, and the next morning she most likely would have woken up alone in an alley somewhere with a bad headache and her panties pulled down to her ankles. Kim shuddered at the thought.

Still tossing and turning Kim thought of a way to help her fall asleep, she got up out of bad and walked towards her old wardrobe, she opened it slowly as if expecting a wave of dust to fall out, but Kim found the cupboard completely clean, her mother must have cleaned it regularly. Kim looked down and saw the only thing in the cupboard was a small shoebox, she kneeled down and opened it slowly and she was greeted with a familiar sight, a large dark red hockey jersey. Kim thanked nobody in particular that her mother hadn't thrown it out by mistake while cleaning. She picked up the jersey, unfolded it and slipped it on over her head, it was still way too big for her and slipped over her left shoulder. Kim slipped back into bed and snuggled in feeling the soft fabric of the jersey against her bare skin, after a few minutes she found her eyes drooping.

Meanwhile outside, just as Kim slipped into a peaceful slumber a dark figure appeared on her lawn with the streetlight illuminating his features, Josh Mankey. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore to the 'Date' he had with Kim, he hadn't had a chance to change out of them, this was due to the fact that after he got home he saw two police cruisers parked outside his apartment. The only thing that had changed about his was his face, he had a large bandage across his broken nose he had received when the car door smashed into it. He stood there for a moment with a handgun in his grasp before he made his way towards the front door.

He just reached the door he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his right eye, he turned to look but saw nothing. Ignoring it for now he turned his attention back to the door, but as soon as he grasped the handle he froze as he realized something, he had looked to his right and saw nothing… but a few moments ago Kim's car had been parked their. that's when he heard it, filling the air was a strange robotic sound, almost a strange mix of hydrolics and sounds that come out of a pacman game, Josh felt suddenly cold as the wall in front of him was cover in a shadow cast by the streetlight hitting something behind him. He slowly turned around and looked up at what was casting such a gigantic shadow.

"Oh shi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kim woke up with a yawn, feeling well rested and ready to do what she had to do, at that point Kim remembered EXACTLY what she had to do today, she quickly jumped out of bed and looked out the window, it was still there, parked exactly where she left it.

After brushing her teeth and getting dressed Kim bounded down the stairs and spotted her family in their usual positions in the kitchen watching TV, Kim walked in and snatched up a slice of toast,

"Morning" Kim said to everyone only to be ignored for a moment, they were too engrossed in what they were watching, it was a news report.

_Earlier this morning officers arrested a Mr Joshua Mankey, Mr Mankey was sought last night by the police for charges yet to be released. A few hours later Mr Mankey was found hanging by his underwear from the flagpole in front of Middleton 21__st__ precinct, soon after he confessed to numerous crimes including illegal possession of a firearm and illegal possession of sedative's, after a brief search of his person the police did indeed find a Glock 17 handgun which had been crushed by some means as well as several unmarked packets of a drug named Flunitrazepam, more commonly known as Rohypnol, a date-rape drug. Further investigation has shown that the barrel of the Glock had been crushed, if Mr Mankey had used it then it would likely have backfired. Police are asking that anyone who may believe they may have been sexually assaulted by Mr Mankey to step forward. In other news…_

The TV turned off as Anne hit the power button on the remote,

"Well, it looks like Mr Mankey has gotten what was coming to him!" Anne said with a smile, her smile drooped slightly when she noticed Kim's state of dress, she was wearing most of her normal clothes with one difference, a familiar red jersey. Anne smiled understandingly.

An hour later Kim stepped out of the house and looked at the car for a few moments as if expecting it to move. Taking a beep breath Kim stepped around and stopped in front of the car,

"Ok, I don't know if you can hear me or not… but if you can then listen up…" Kim trailed off as she noticed a few neighbors starting at her with confused looks on their face, "..what the hell am I doing?… I'm talking to a car!"

Kim shook the thought from her head and walked around to the driver side and got in, she inserted the key but before she could turn it the engine started with a jolt,

"Ahh!… stop that!" Kim screamed at the car.

She stopped moving for a moment, waiting for anything else to happen… nothing did. Kim reached over and let down the handbrake. She slowly pulled out of her yard and started towards Dr Freeman's house.

Half an hour passed without incident and Kim finally pulled up in front of Dr Freeman's house, Kim instantly recognized the Dr's car Sadi parked in the driveway/

Kim parked the car and got out, Sadi's headlight flashed on as she recognized Kim,

"Hey Kim! How are ya? And who's your cute friend?" Sadi asked all at once.

At first Kim was wondering who Sadi was talking about when she mention the 'Cute friend', and then realized she was talking about her car.

"Hi Sadi, I got it yesterday, actually that's the reason I'm here, is Dr Freeman in?" Kim asked

"Umm, sure K, he's in the back"

Kim nodded in thanks and walked around the side of the house to the back.

As Kim disappeared into the back Sadi drove forward and stopped a few feet away from Kim's car,

"So… what do they call you?" Sadi asked.

Meanwhile Kim finished explaining the situation to Dr Freeman.

"So, do you think you could take a look? It would really help me" kim asked Dr Freeman while at the same time trying to ignore the bright pink apron he was wearing while standing over a Barbeque grill.

Dr Freeman shot Kim a toothy grin,

"No problem miss Possible, it's the least I can do after you saved me from that army of Destructo bots… even if it was me who got them working…" Freeman smile sheepishly.

Half an hour later, Dr Freeman had run every test possible to detect signs of Artificail Intelligence but came up empty, after apologizing to Kim for the lack of results she started driving away again. Dr Freeman finished waving as Kim disappeared around the far corner and then turned to Sadi,

"So, who was he?" Dr Freeman asked while looking at Sadi knowingly.

"W-what? Who?" Sadi said trying to avoid the question.

Dr Freeman smiled at her attempt to play stupid,

"Nice try Sadi, but I saw the insignia on the driving wheel… I know its one of them…so, who was he?"

Sadi let out a sigh of defeat,

"Sigh… ok, but you won't believe it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was pissed, she knew something was wrong with this car but no matter what test were run by Dr Freeman he found absolutely no sign of AI, as far as his scan as concerned her car was a normal car.

Kim was so pissed that she let her attention waver for a moment, she accidentally drove through a red light, just as she was about to be hit by an incoming mustang, her own car came to a screeching halt, a second later the car reversed just enough so that the incoming mustang shot right past almost grazing the BMW.

Kim's heart was beating faster then it ever had done before, a few moments later and she would have been road kill. It was then she realized how she had survived, the car had stopped on its own, the car had reversed on its own, the car had saved her… again.

Kim felt like she had to say something, somehow she just knew the car could hear her,

"I…. I…."

**WOOP!!!**

Kim never got a chance to finish what she was going to say, because a loud siren sounded from behind her, she looked in the rearview mirror and noticed a police cruiser start to pull up beside her.

'Oops… he must have seen what happened' Kim thought as the cruiser pulled up to the side of her car, Kim quickly opened her window and looked over to the cruiser,

"Oh god I am so sorry, my mind just wondered for a moment and I…" Kim trailed off as she noticed something, their was nobody in the drivers seat of the police cruiser, Kim noticed something else amiss about the vehicle, on the door where it was supposed to say '_To Protect And Serve' _there was now something different, '_To Punish And Enslave'_

Everything happened at once, the gear stick to her left suddenly shifted putting the car into gear, and without any kind of pressure from Kim, the acceleration pedal under her foot slammed down and the car started screeching away from the police cruiser.

The car was moving so fast that Kim was literally stuck to the back of her seat,

"W-What the hell is going on!?!" Kim yelled as she reached around and quickly clipped on her seatbelt. Kim looked back and saw that the police car, despite not having a driver was chasing them,

"Oh my god!"

Kim braced herself as her car spun around a sharp corner closely followed by the police cruiser, and that's when it happened, something that would change Kim's life forever, the police cruiser started changing. The front of the cruiser split open and started extending outwards, Kim saw what looked like hundreds of moving parts within the interior of the car chasing them.

The air was filled with a familiar sound, the same sound she had heard yesterday just before buying her car, the cruiser continued to change even as it kept up with them, it seemed to grow, sprouting arms, legs and even a head. After the transformation was complete Kim looked at it in wonder, it still had sections of its body that came from the police cruiser but other than that it was completely different, the cruiser was now a giant robot.

The newly transformed robot seemed to be… skating was the only real word for it. It was skating after her and her car. that's when another thought struck her. If that cruiser was just some sort of robot in disguise then maybe… Kim looked at her own car in realization.

Meanwhile, as Kim was distracted by her own revelation the newly transformed police cruiser lifted its wrist revealing some sort of communication device and spoke,

"I found it! Starscream get over here!" the robot roared into the comm system.

A moment of static later and another, more raspy voice replied,

"I'm on my way Barricade, don't lose it!"

**To Be Continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey everybody, i just wanna say thanks for all the reivews, they are really inspiring me to get these chapters up much much quicker. so please pleae please keep 'em coming.


	5. Chapter 5 The Autobots

**Transformers**

_**Chapter : The Autobots**_

"Yes! New high score!" Tim yelled as he bounded out of barneys pizzeria with the rest of his family minus Kim.

Jim was still sulking after his high score had been beaten again by his brother.

Anne sighed at her sons antics, even though they were in high school they still had a long way to go before they grow up.

"Ok boys, back to the car" Anne said as she approached the car side by side with her husband. Just before Anne reached out for the handle on the door, something caught her attention, someone screaming, the sound was getting louder and louder as the source got closer.

Anne turned around in time to see something approaching from down the street, it was a silver BMW identical to the one Kim had bought yesterday roaring down the street at high speed.

As it passed the pizzeria they realized it WAS Kim's car, Kim was sat strapped into the drivers seat and was screaming at the top of her voice,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kim screamed, not realizing her family was watching as she sped past Barney's Pizzeria.

Kim continued down the street before James spoke up,

"Oh… well, I guess there was something wrong with the car after all" James said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, but something new caught his attention, a strange grinding sound.

The Possible clan turned back to where Kim had come from and saw what looked like a giant robot skating down the street, it sped past them tearing up the road as it went, it soon disappeared around a corner after Kim.

Tim and Jim Possible had smile on their faces,

"Loks like Kim is…"

"..Back in the hero buissness" they said while high-fiveing.

Meanwhile Kim was trying to figure out what was going on, she was strapped into a high speed car being chased by a giant robots, she had to think of something…

'Think think think! There has to be somewhere we can go that that thing can't!' Kim though as she looked around desperately, she looked to her left and saw a multi-floor car park.

"There! Hey, turn left! Left!" Kim shouted at the car, but as soon as the car reached the nex turn it spun to the right into an alley.

"HEY! I SAID LEFT!"

The car continued to drive until it reached a small nook in the side of the alley, Kim's car quickly turned into the nook and stopped abruptly. Kim looked back and saw the robot that had been chasing them had skated right past them and onwards.

After the noise of the robot tearing up the road died down Kim turned back to the dashboard of the car,

"I said turn left back there, why didn't you listen! And I know you can!"

Suddenly a spark of static sounded from the radio and someone started speaking, it didn't sound like the voice was speaking to her directly, it sounded pre-recorded, like it was just playing a line from a movie.

"_If we do this your way then no matter how many lefts or rights we take their gonna catch us, let me do this my way so nobody gets hurt!"_

After the recorded voice stopped the car was silent again apart from the sound of the engine.

The car reversed back out of the alley they had hidden in, they then turned around and started driving slowly towards the parking structure Kim had spotted earlier.

After pulling up in front of the barricade into the structure and paying the toll, the car started driving itself up and up towards the top of the structure, soon after it parked and stopped its own engine. Kim un-strapped her seat belt and quickly got out of the car. She walked around to the front of the car and watched it nervously.

"So… what happens now?" Kim asked the car nervously… she waited for a few moments and still the car did nothing.

"Goddamnit! Answer me! I know you can!" Kim yelled at the hood of the car but still received no answer, finnaly Kim had an idea.

"Fine, don't talk. I'll just give you to Global Justice, they can take you apart and find out for themselves." Kim said in a spitefull tone before starting to walk away. As Kim walked away the radio from her car suddenly turned on again and started playing different lines from different tv shows to make a sentence.

"_How very human of you… You find something you don't understand… and you have to… rip it apart to see… what makes it tick!!!"_

Kim turned back to the car curiously, but before she could say anything there was a sudden roar of an engine behind her, Kim whipped back around and saw a police cruiser coming up the ramp towards them, she notised the motto on the side of the car, '_To Punish And Enslave'. _It was the same car that had chased them moments ago.

'It found us' Kim thought to herself.

Her first instinct was to run back to the car, but before she could act on her instinct something happened, from the left and right of the police cruiser two small section slid back revealing the muzzles of two hidden guns.

Kim saw the guns start to fire, the muzzle flashes from the guns almost blinded her, she instinctively dropped to the ground expecting pain. The air was filled with the sound of metal hitting metal and ricocheting bullets. After a few pain free seconds she opened her eyes again and saw that her car had driven in front of her and blocked the bullets and its door was now open in front if her. Kim didn't need any other invitation, she immediately jumped into the car while narrowly impaling herself on the gear shift. The car jolted forward and was soon racing across the parking structure, Kim sat up and look back to see the cruiser bearing down on them.

"Faster! Go faster!" Kim screamed, the car seemed to recognize the command as the car shifted into the next gear and sped up.

Eventually, after driving up several ramps they ended up on the roof, no way out. Kims car stopped after reaching the edge of the roof. Kim looked over and saw the highway below them, cars streaming past to get to where they're going. Finally the police cruiser caught up to them, cornering them on the roof, it stopped across the roof from them. It sat there for a moment before it happened again, with a strange array of robotic sounds the cruiser changed, transforming back into its robot form.

Once the transformation was complete it took a single step towards them and Kim's car revved up. Kim watched in horror as the giant robot rose its arm and pointed directly at her.

"You, are coming with me!" the robot said with a deep voice.

Kim gasped as the robot spoke, if that one can talk then she was sure her own could as well, before she could say anything though the radio cracked to life, once again played line from movies to say something

"_Any moment now you might wanna put on a seatbelt!!!"_

Kim got the hint and quickly strapped herself in a moment before the wheels under them screeched as they pulled off. Kim's eyes widened as she realized they were heading directly at the giant robot.

"Giant robot! Giant robot! GIANT ROBOT!!!" Kim screeched as they drove towards the towering robot.

The robot in question rose its fist high into the air, just as Kim's car drove near enough it slammed its fist downwards hoping to end this chase, but with no luck, its fist went wide and slammed into the ground just where the car had been a second earlier, the car kept driving and sped right through the robots legs and sped off towards the edge of the roof.

Kim barely had time to scream as the car smashed through the wall surrounding the edge of the rof, Kim felt a weird sensation in her stomach caused by the g-force of the fall and at that moment she though she was going to die. As car continued to fall through the air for a few more seconds before it slammed down on something and kept driving.

Kim looked up to see where they had landed, she saw a long risen road filled with cars.

"The freeway! We landed on the freeway!" Kim was relieved, she quickly looked back and saw the giant robot was still on the roof. It made no move to follow them.

Kim was able to breath easy for the first time in a while. She looked at her own car which seemed to know where it was going as it continued to drive itself. Kim sat back and tried to relax, the relaxation wouldn't last though, a loud roaring sound filled the air and Kim looked up just in time to see a military jet shoot over them. The jet flew a little farther ahead of the before coming to a stop and hovering for a moment using its thrusters to stay in the air.

"Who the hell…" Kim's voice trailed off and her blood chilled when she noticed something, their was nobody in the cockpit.

"Oh no, not again!" Kim said as her fears were confirmed, the jet in front of them suddenly started changing as it dropped from the sky, the front of the plane split open revealing a head, the wings retracted around the back and unfolded into what looked like arms and finally the tail split in half and took on the shape of legs, all the while Kim heard that strange hydraulic sound that appeared every time these things transformed. By the time it hit the freeway it had fully changed into another giant robot. Kim's car came to a screeching halt.

The giant robot took a few steps towards her before speaking with a raspy voice, far different from the one that Kim had heard from the robot in the parking structure,

"Enough of this foolishness! Its time for you to come home to us Zortron!"

Kim looked at the car curiously.

'Zortron? So that's your name huh?' Kim though to herself.

The giant jet robot took a step towards them before stopping, Kim looked at its face and noticed a look of fear mixed with annoyance, then Kim realized that it was looking at something behind them, Kim turned around and saw two other vehicles quickly approaching, one was a shiny black pickup truck with no driver (As Kim was already half expecting) and the other was a dark red motorcycle… with no rider.

The two vehicles pulled up aside Kim's car and revved their engine almost threateningly at the threatening robot.

The jet robot stepped backwards slowly while pointing at them,

"Grr, this is not over!" the robot screamed as it quickly jumped up high into the air and with the same transforming sounds changed back into a jet and shot away leaving a trail of white smoke in its wake.

Kim let out a breath of relief before looking to the left and right again seeing the driverless viehicals before turning to look at the dashboard again.

"Friends of yours?" Kim asked.

Kim was unanswered as the car started driving forward with the pickup and motorcycle flanking her left and right. For now there was nothing she could do but enjoy the ride, where ever the convoy was taking her she was hoping to finally get some answers. After about ten minutes of driving Kim started to get board of the silence, she didn't even have driving the car to keep her occupied since it was driving itself.

"Hey, mind if I get some music?" Kim asked the dashboard hoping for an answer.

Suddenly the radio sparked to life again and started playing a song, it started with some simple drum beats and then some acoustics with a guitar, Kim was starting to get into the rythim of the music when the most ironic lyrics started.

_Living here in Jersey_

_Fighting villains from afar_

_You gotta find first gear_

_In your giant robot car!_

_YOU, dig giant robots!_

_I, dig giant robots!_

_WE, dig giant robots!_

_CHICKS, dig giant robots!_

…_Nice!_

Kim leaned over and turned off the radio,

"Ya know what, forget the music"

Kim spent the rest of the ride in silence, pretty soon it got dark.

Finally, after what seemed like hours they finally came to a stop, Kim looked up and tried to make out where they were, it seemed to be some sort of empty train yard. The door next to Kim opened on its own and her seatbelt unbuckled on its own.

"Guess this is my stop" Kim said as she climbed out of the car and shut the door, Kim walked out in front of the vehicles for a moment before the sound was filled with the roaring of other vehicles. Kim looked around and saw three other vehicles drive out of the shadows towards them. A yellow search & rescue hummer, a bright yellow Chevrolet Camaro and a large red and blue truck. eventually the vehicles stopped in front of Kim, she looked around briefly and sure enough noticed that all three of the new vehicles had no drivers. The six cars around her formed a circle. For a moment the cars did nothing but sit there, and a moment later it happened, the air was filled with that now familiar sound of transformation. Every vehicle around her was changing, she was so busy looking around quickly in panic that she failed to see any one complete transformation before they finished, she was now surrounded by giant robots, she whipped her head around hopefully only to see that her own BMW hadn't changed at all.

She looked forward at the robot immediately in front of her, the one that had once been the large red and blue truck, it stepped forward and kneeled down before finnaly speaking,

"Greetings Miss Possible, it is a pleasure to meet you"

Lkim almost fainted as the giant robot spoke to her.

"W-who are you?" Kim managed to splutter out.

The robot stood back up to its full height,

"I, am Optimus Prime… the one to my left is my chief medical officer, Ratchet…" Optimus said as he gestured to his left towards the robot who had once been the search & rescue hummer.

"A pleasure" said Ratchet in a polite manner.

"To my right is our scout, Bumblebee…" Optimus gestured to the robot who had been a Chevrolet Camaro.

"Wazzup!" said Bumblebee in a sort of teenage voice.

"And I believe you have already met my weapons specialists Ironhide and Arcee" Optimus said as he pointed behind Kim, she turned and saw the robot who had been the black pickup with his arms crossed and only responded with a grunt and the red motorcycle which had taken a more feminine shape waved at her.

Thoughts were racing through her head a mile a minute,

'Hang on a second… Medical officer… scout… weapons specialist…'

These titles brought Kim to one conclusion,

"You… you're a military unit?" Kim asked

"That is correct" Optimus confirmed, "We are the Autobots"

"And what about the ones that attacked me, are those some more of your men?" Kim asked with an accusatory stare.

Optimus looked back at Kim's car with a questioning look, Kim turned to see what he was looking at and saw the headlights of her car project two images, one of a police car transforming into a robot and one of a military jet transforming.

Optimus shook his head,

"No, they are not of us, they are part of another group known as the Decepticons they are our enemies and believe me when I say they mean you great harm, theirs names are Barricade and Starscream… anyway we need to discuss something miss Possible… we believe that the Decepticons have targeted you for a specific reason, we are offering our and your family our protection"

Kim listend to that and instantly started shaking her head,

"No… no no NO! if you're a military group then that means you're in some sort of war! I don't want to get involved, there is no reason for the Deceptitron things to come after me… just leave me alone!" Kim shouted and started to storm off towards what she hoped was the exit.

"KP wait!"

Kim froze… she had heard a voice that she couldn't possibly have heard, it was the voice of a man she knew was long since dead. Her hands trembling, she slowly turned around and looked for the source of the voice. She looked around desperately, praying to god she wasn;t jut hearing things. When she saw nobody she lost hope, but then she heard it again.

"Over here KP"

Kim turned to the source of the voice, it had come from her car.

The cars headlights flicked again before projecting something, it took the shape of a human wearing dark brown cargo pants and a black mission shirt, his head was topped with blond hair.

Kim almost screamed at the sight of him,

"R-Ron?" kim asked hopefully with tears in her eyes.

The hologram Ron smiled at her,

"Hiya… long time no see KP" Ron said with a smile.

Kim's eyes suddenly rolled up into the back of her head and her body flopped to the ground as she fainted.

Ron looked at her with a worried look.

Bumblebee stepped over to the side of the hologram,

"Dude, you killed her!" Bumblebee said playfully.

"Did not!" Ron shot back.

"Umm Ronimus?" Ron turned around and saw Arcee pointing at his legs, the hologram looked down and saw his cargo pants bunched up at his feet and all that was covering him was a pair of black boxer shorts with small red Autobots insignias,

"Aww man! Even as a hologram!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile across the city in a small abandoned air base, Starscream and Barricade approached a chamber.

As they reached their destination they both dropped to one knee and bowed their heads to something hidden in the shadows.

"My lord, forgive me" Starscream pleaded.

"…He got away" the figure in the shadows stated.

"Yes my lord… the Autobots arrived, I was outnumbered, I was forced to flee

"…Time and time again you fail me Starscream…" came the voice along with the sound of a weapon powering up.

"…My patients are wearing thin!" suddenly a blast of energy came from the shadows, but instead of hitting Starscream the shot went wide and smashed into the chest of Barricade.

"Arrgghh!" Barricade yelled as he was forced back and landed with a thud.

Their was a loud sound and a large black transformer shot from the shadows and grasped Barricade around his throat and effortlessly lifted him into the air.

"Why were you not there! Starscream would not have had to flee if you had been there to assist" yelled the newly revealed transformer.

"F-Forgive me my lord… I assumed Starscream could handle Zortron"

The black transformer quickly slammed Barricade into the ground with a loud crunch before stepping backwards,

"Never, Underestimate an Autobot. Fail me again and you shall both pay the price, no GO, FIND IT!!!"

With a quick nod Starscream and Barricade ran from the chamber, after getting outside the transformed into their respective vehicles and shot off in different directions to search for their prey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Kim woke up, she shook her head slightly trying to clear away the cob webs,

"Ooo, I had the strangest dream" Kim declared in a tired stupor.

"..and it isn't over yet!" came a VERY familiar voice, once again Kim's heart froze, she slowly opened her eyes a crack and saw him, sitting across from her in the passenger seat of her car, Ron. She continued to stare at him for a moment until…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Kim screamed at the top of her lungs.

"K-KP I can explain.."

"…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"That's it KP go ahead let it out"

"…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"You have to breath sooner or later."

"…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Dear god woman SHUT UP!" Ron finally yelled.

"…hhhhhhhhhhh." Kims scream finally came to a halt, but before Ron could say anything else her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted again.

If Ron could have slapped his head, he would have.

"This is not going to be easy."

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me reviews or give me DEATH!!!... hopefully you will chose reviews.

seroiusly though all the reviews i am getting are really inspireing me to type up these chapters and get them up faster. thank you and keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6 Explanation

**Transformers**

_**Chapter Six : Explanation**_

Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open, but as soon as she remembered what happened she closed them tight, almost afraid that she might see him again if she opened her eyes. She felt a soft breeze on her face and she realized she was outside somewhere, she finally gained enough courage and opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she saw was a lake, a beautiful blue lake surrounded by a forest area, it looked oddly familiar.

She slowly sat up and realized she was laying on a field close to the lake edge. She took a quick look around before she saw something, one of the Autobots she had met the day before, it was the one who had taken on the form of a motorbike… Arcee, she thought the name was.

"Good morning." Arcee said.

Kim was a little nervous but was able to squeak out a,

"Mornin'"

Kim thought for a moment, if the Autobots were real then…

"R-Ron… he was…"

Arcee knew what she was talking about and nodded,

"Yes Kim, it was real"

Kim shook her head quickly,

"No, its not possible, I saw him… I was at his funeral" Kim said in rejection.

Arcee shook her own head,

"No, you saw his human body… Ronimus asked me to talk to you, because when ever you see him, you don't stay conscious long enough for him to explain"

"Ronimus?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you call him Ron… Ronimus is his Autobot code name"

Kim was still trying to catch onto the fact that Ron may be alive.

"Wait, one of the Robots that chased us called him Zortron, I thought that was his name… and what do you mean I only saw his human body?" Kim said in quick succession trying not to hyperventilate.

Arcee held up a hand to slow her down,

"Whoa whoa… one question at a time, first of all don't call him Zortron, he hates that name… and second of all he is still here because even though his body was destroyed, his soul remained intact"

"H-How?" Kim asked.

"Ok, some of the things I am about to tell you may seem a little farfetched, but try to keep an open mind… Well, I guess it all starts four years ago, that's when the Autobots and the Decepticons came to earth, we came looking for something that fell to earth hundreds of years ago, something called the Allspark… the Allspark was the power source of our planet but to stop it from falling into the hands of the Decepticons, Optimus send it away, it eventually ended up here. Anyway four years ago the Autobots and the Decepticons fought for control over the Allspark, most of the Decepticons were killed including the Decepticon leader, Megatron" Kim noticed Arcee shudder at the name.

"Anyway, during the fight Optimus came up with a backup plan to destroy the Allspark and stop Megatron from getting it, he was going to merge his own soul with the Allspark and in the process destroy them both"

Kim thought for a moment,

"Well I'm guessing it didn't happen like that, since Optimus is still around"

Arcee nodded with a smile,

"A human friend of ours, Sam Witwicky, he forced the Allspark into Megatron and destroyed both him and the Allspark… we won, the bodies of Megatron and the other Decepticons that fell in the battle were dropped into the Laurentian Abyss, the deepest part of the ocean and the only two surviving Deceptions, Barricade and Starscream went into hiding. Of course we had a loss of our own, Optimus's second in command Jazz was killed in the fight. Afterwards we decided to stay here on earth in case the Decepticons showed up again. Optimus sent out a message to all surviving Autobots in the universe to come to earth, only two received the message, I was one of them"

Kim was hanging onto every little bit of the story, it sounded like the plot to a sci-fi movie. But she still had one question.

"What does that have to do with the fact that Ron is still alive?"

Arcee nodded

"Yes, I was getting to that. You see, even though the Allspark was destroyed along with Megatron… a single shard survived, Optimus guarded it for three years before Starscream and Barricade returned. Optimus decided to entrust the shard to the local military while we took care of the problem, but then something unexpected happened. A year ago the train that the shard was being transported on was attacked…"

Kim tried to understand how this situation explained Ron, her heart froze when the answer came to her.

"The train!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One Year Earlier**_

_Ron and Kim ran back into the baggage car where they climbed back up and out of the train onto the roof. They both ran towards the back of the train, they were mere seconds away from the gorge when Kim pulled out her hairdryer/grappling hook and fired it. The hook lodged into the side of a tree and Kim was able to swing safely away from the train._

_Ron meanwhile had just pulled out his own grappling hook Wade had made for him, he took aim for a nearby tree, just as Kim had done, however, just as he fired the train was shook by another explosion, Ron stumbled forward slightly just enough for the grappling hook to miss its target, it instead ricocheted off a cliff face before becoming snagged on a large bolder, just as Ron was about to jump, the vibrations of the train caused his pants to fall down to his ankles, he missed his chance to jump and the hairdryer was roughly pulled out of his hands when he missed his chance. The sudden pull of the grapple caused him to fall over backwards right on top of a skylight window into another carriage, the glass broke under Rons weight and he disappeared into the train._

_Ron hit the floor of the carriage hard, he quickly managed to get back up to his feet before feeling a sharp pain in his side where he had landed, he felt their and felt something wet, he pulled his hand away and saw it covered in blood, he quickly looked at his side and saw a large shard of glass lodged there._

_Ron looked around in a panic looking for a way out, the doors in front and behind him were welded shut, it was a moment before he noticed something in the center of the carriage, a glass case and in the center of the case was a small glowing piece of metal. Quickly deciding now was not the time to dawdle he quickly made a decision, he quickly climbed on top of the glass case, praying it wouldn't break under his weight. He quickly jumped and grabbed a hold of the edge of the skylight he had fallen through only a few moments ago, he felt a piece of glass cut into his palm but tried to ignore it._

_Suddenly the train rocked violently, as if it just crashed through something, Ron lost his grip on the side of the skylight and fell, unfortunately the glass case under him was unable to survive the weight. Rons body smashed through the glass and Ron once again felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back._

_Ron looked back expecting to see another piece of glass in his back, but he was shocked to see that it was the piece of glowing metal that had been suspended in the middle of the glass case, he reached back in an attempt to pull it out but the train rocked again, this time it felt like the train was tipping forwards._

"_The train, its hit the turn!" ROn thought as his body was jerked backwards, his back his the wall hard and at the same time forced the piece of metal further into his back._

"_ARRRGGGHHH!" Ron screamed a moment before he lost consciousness. As he lay there a small amount of glowing golden energy started seeping gout from his eyelids._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The train!" kim realized.

Arcee nodded.

"That train was being used to transport the Allspark to a military base, the food being transported was just a cover story. After the train derailed we searched the remains for the Allspark but we found something else. The body of a human boy, he was barely alive. We did everything we could but he died soon after. But then something happened that we couldn't explain, a Spark emerged from him"

"A Spark?" Kim asked, confused.

"Oh, a Spark is our life source… it's the Autobot equivalent of what you call a soul. Optimus and Ratchet were able to figure out what happened, somehow the Allspark merged with Ronimus and preserved his soul… we had to act quickly, you see a Spark will quickly die without a body, so we gave him a new one"

Kim's thought were going a mile a minute, it all seemed so unbelievable and yet she believed it all. After all, weirder things have happened.

"Then… then why didn't he come back to me… why didn't he let me know he was alive?" Kim asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Kim, the reason he didn't let you know is because he couldn't"

Kim looked up at Arcee expecting an explanation.

"You see Kim, it took too long to make Ronimus a new body… by the time we got him into his new body, his memories had been severely damaged, he only recently remembered everything… anyway, I think you should talk to him yourself now"

Kim looked around nervously.

"H-He's here?" Kim asked nervously.

Arcee nodded with a smile and pointed towards a far bank of the lake, Kim spotted it… or HIM as it were, her Silver BMW sitting on the edge of the lake.

With a deep breath and a gulp Kim got up and started walking towards the car. After a few minutes of slowly walking she finally made it to the car.

"R-Ron?" Kim asked.

"Hiya KP" came from the car.

Kim stepped back in shock, she half expected to get no answer.

"Don't faint!" Ron said quickly. Kim couldn't help but smile.

The cars headlight flickered on again and a moment later Ron's human self appeared in front of the car. When Kim saw him smile at her, the walls she built around her heart for the last year crumbled away, with tears in her eyes she lunged at Ron with outstretched arms. Just as she reached him she felt a horrible feeling, kinda like when you walk down the stairs in the dark and you think there is one more step then there really is, that sinking feeling. That is how Kim felt as she reached him, because just as she attempted to jump into his arms, she found herself falling straight through him and onto the dirt below.

She hit the ground with a thud and tears in her eyes, she managed to turn around and saw that Ron had an upset look on his face, almost like he wanted to cry but couldn't.

"I-I'm so sorry Kim… its just a hologram, I'm not really here"

Kim slowly got up and wiped the tears from her face and swept the dirt from her pants. She slowly walked over and sat on the hood of the car, at the same time she was trying desperately not to break down into tears.

"So, why are these Decepticons after me?" Kim asked out of the blue, trying to change the subject.

"Um, well technically they're not after you, they're after me… they want you so they can blackmail me" Ron said.

"Gah, this is ridiculous, why don't you try talking to them, maybe they can be reasoned with!" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head in rejection.

"No, these guys don't negotiate and they can't be reasoned with. They hate humans and Autobots, and as an Autobot who used to be a human… they REALLY hate me. They just want the Allspark and they will stop at nothing to get it!"

Kim looked down at the ground in sadness, she was hoping not to get involved with something like this again.

"Ron, you seem to know quite a lot about these Decepticons" Kim stated.

Ron smiled nervously.

"Well yeah I'm not surprised… I used to be one"

**To Be Continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wahoo. i have the entire story in my head now. i just need to get it all down. oh and thanks for all the reviews, they have and still are inspireing me to write faster. so please keep em coming.


	7. Chapter 7 Cruel Irony

**Transformers**

_**Chapter Seven : Cruel Irony**_

"What!!!" Kim yelled.

Ron back peddled a few steps with his hands raised in defense.

"Ok Kim now keep in mind that I had no idea who I was at the time"

Kim calmed down and sat on the hood of the 'car' ready for an explanation.

"Ok, when I first got this body, I freaked out. I didn't know who I was or where I was, I woke up surrounded by robots, I completely freaked out and I ran… at that time I didn't know how to control my new body properly and I ended up blowing off one of Ironhide's arms…" Ron said with a cringe.

"…anyway I kept running until I finally lost them and I spent the next few days hiding in a storm drain trying to remember who I was… until HE found me"

"He? He who?" Kim asked.

"Starscream…" Ron answered, "…he's one of the Decepticons who we met on our way here, the jet… anyway I ran from him as well at first, but have you ever tried to outrun a jet? I'll tell ya it's not easy… eventually I gave up, but instead of blasting me he offered to help me"

"…and you believed him?" Kim asked.

"Well when I first woke up everyone was trying to restrain me and Ironhide even had a gun in my face telling me not to move… Starscream was the first one who actually tried to give me a choice in anything, I reluctantly took his offer… he taught me how to control my new body, how to transform and even gave me a name… I became Zortron."

Kim hung onto his every word, she could hardly believe all this was happening while she was living her life as normal.

"Starscream lied to me, he told me that the Autobots destroyed their home planet Cybertron, I even fought alongside Starscream when we were found by the Autobots, this time I blew off Ironhide's left leg. After that me Starscrem and Barricade went into hiding for a while before Starscream figured out that the power inside of me was the power of the Allspark… then he came up with a plan to revive the Decepticons that were killed four years ago."

Kim thought for a moment.

"Then… you mean theirs more than two out there?" Kim asked looking a little worried. The holo-Ron nodded

"Yeah, we went out to sea and recovered some of the bodies of the Decepticons that were destroyed four years ago… we could only find two of them though, their names are Devastator and Blackout. Starscream was able to siphon energy from my spark and use it to revive them. We found another called Bonecrusher but his body was too badly damaged, we couldn't revive him and we found no trace at all of Megatron… that's probably a good thing"

"So… what do these other two look like?" Kim asked.

"Well… Devastator is a Tank and Blackout is a Black-Hawk Helicopter… anyway a few months later I had a dream… I saw a school, hidden high up in the mountains. I told Starscream about it and he said not to worry about it. Later that day I came back to the hideout and everyone was gone. I activated my tracker and saw that they were in Japan, I went after them as fast as possible but I was too late…"

Kim realized when he was talking about,

"A school in the mountains… Japan… YAMANUCHI!"

Ron once again looked upset.

"The dream was one of my memories resurfacing, Starscream was afraid that it may lead to me regaining all of my memories so… he took the Decepticons and attacked Yamanuchi… by the time I got there they were gone and the school was in ruins, I don't know if anyone survived… but seeing the school in person triggered something in me, at that very moment I remembered everything, my name, you, everyone at school and I remembered Yamanuchi"

Ron looked truly upset, he had dear friends at Yamanuchi, Hirotaka, Sensei, Yori… Kim felt an urge to comfort him somehow, she considered hugging him for a moment before she remembered the last time she tried to hug him.

"As soon as I got my memories back I realized I was fighting on the wrong side, I approached the Autobots and asked them to forgive me… Optimus decided to give me a chance but I am still on rocky terms with them… especially Ironhide, he tries to find any little reason put me down. Most of the Autobots just ignore me, the only two I really have contact with is Arcee and Bumblebee… anyway that was two months ago, since then I've been with the Autobots, and I chose a new name for myself, Ronimus"

Kim let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as Ron came to the end of his story. Ron looked out a the lake a sighed.

"Strange isn't it… without all the toxic waste, this place actually looks nice…" Ron said.

Kim looked around in confusion.

"Toxic waste?" Kim took a quick look around and finally realized where they were.

"Lake Wannaweep?!?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, the Autobots needed a new place to hide, I suggested this place… ever since the second run-in with Gill this place has been abandoned, and with the leftover equipment from telecommunication camp Ratchet can keep us hidden from the Decepticons"

Kim laid there for a moment enjoying the moment before she finnaly asked.

"So, why do these Decepticons want me?"

Ron shook his head.

"They don't want you, they want me! The Allspark still exists in some way, in me. We don't know why they want it at the moment but they may come after you to get to me. So I tried to keep an eye on you and I found the perfect way, you needed a car and I am a car, it seemed like the perfect match"

Bringing up te car situation made Kim remember something.

"Ron, thank you"

Ron looked at her in confusion.

"For what" Ron asked.

"For stopping Josh" Kim admitted.

Ron smiled and shrugged.

"Ah no problem KP, what are best friends for?" Ron asked.

On the inside Kim felt her heart weaken a little.

'F-Friend?' she thought to herself.

Kim tried to hide her discomfort by changing the subject.

"So Ron… or Ronimus, whatever, what do we do now?" Kim asked.

Ron turned back to her.

"Well first of all, call me Ron… secondly we need to go pick up your family… they may still be in danger, so lets go"

With a flicker of light the hologram disappeared and the drivers side door of the car opened invitingly.

Kim jumped off the hood and walked around, she hopped into the drivers seat and closed the door behind her. She waited in the car for a moment and nothing happened.

"Umm Ron? Are we going or not?" Kim asked.

"Seatbelt Kim" Ron said sternly.

Kim stared at the dashboard for a moment.

"You're kidding, right?" Kim asked. She was answered by silence.

Kim put her hands in the air.

"Ok, ok geeze" Kim aid as she reached around and pulled her seatbelt down clipping it into place. As soon as she did the car roared to life and Ron started driving himself.

As soon as they were out of the old camp area they were roaring down the highway back towards Middleton. The trip seemed oddly quiet until they reached the city area. Then Kim had to say something to break the silence. But before she could stop herself she asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"So, you seeing anyone recently?" Kim said and almost ended up slapping herself across the forehead.

"Nah, with all the Decepticon Autobot business I really haven't had the time for anything like that" Ron said as if it was all normal. He Hadn't noticed her discomfort.

"Then again my track record really isn't anything impressive huh KP?" Ron said again.

Kim felt like her heart was about to break in half right there and then.

'Nothing impressive!' Kim fumed

"Well what about us? Sure it wasn;t all great but I think we made a good couple" Kim said quickly. There was a moment of silence befoe Ron spoke again.

"Umm Kim… you make it sound like we were dating"

Kim blinked a few time.

"Ron… we were dateing" Kim said simply.

There was another moment of silence before…

"Hahahahahahaha…." Ron laughed.

He continued laughing before he realized Kim wasn't laughing with him.

"…haha… oh, you're serious?" Ron asked.

Kim couldn't believe it… he had told her he remembered the accident a while back so that means…

'…He remembers everything… except the fact that we were dating… now THAT, is what I call a cruel irony' Kim though to herself

Kim was about to say something else, but before she could the car suddenly shook violently and the air was filled with the sound of an explosion. Kim looked around and noticed a building to there right had a huge hole in it now, Kim turned to look in the opposite direction hoping to see what had caused it further down the street to her left she saw it, a large green army tank with a now smoking barrel.

"Devastator!!!" Ron shouted.

**To Be Continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is only a sort chapter to explain what Ron had been doing for the last year.

woohoo!!! two updates in one day. keep those reviews coming fellas and fellaritas.


	8. Chapter 8 Devastated

**Transformers**

_**Chapter Eight : Devastated**_

"Hold on!" Ron shouted a moment before the wheels of the car screeched as Ron roared down the street. Devastator shot another blast at them missing just barely.

Ron roared down the street top speed, Kim was gripping the side of her chair so much she threatened to rip the leather. She spun around just in time to see the tank turn the corner, at first she was expecting it to fire again, but what happened could prove to be worse, it started changing. The sides of the tank disappeared into the body before it started growing, the caterpillar tracks reared up revealing to be legs and arms, the main cannon retracted into the back and was replaced by four missile launchers on each shoulder, the arms formed and Kim spotted what looked like the main cannon reforming on the right forearm and a Gatling cannon on the left forearm. The transformation was complete and Kim was stunned, this thing looked like it was created to destroy, there was a distinct difference between the Decepticons look and the Autobots.

Ki was distracted when she heared something coming from the radio.

"This is Ronimus calling any Autobots in the vicinity, I need help NOW!" Ron screamed. Kim deducted that Ron was calling for help. She took another look behind them and saw Devastator running after them, this one wasn't skating across the road like Barricade had, this one was sprinting after them. It slowly rose its right arm and aimed at them.

Kim spun back around.

"RON, ITS SHOOTING!"

Ron veered to the side just in time, as the road to their right exploded.

"Dammit, I need to lead him away from the people!" Ron said noticing people running for their life's.

"I need to lead him to a place secluded… a place where no human I their right mind would want to go…"

Kim and Ron both thought for a moment before they both came up with the same answer.

"High school!!!" Ro and Kim exclaimed at the exact same time.

It was true that the High school was deserted at the moment, with it being term break.

Making up his mind, Ron screeched around the next corner and headed for the school.

They continued driving for a few moments before Kim tapped the dashboard for a second.

"Umm, Ron? The high school is back that way." Kim said while pointing backwards.

"…I knew that."

Kim sweat dropped.

Without warning pulled a sharp turn and screeched around, they completed a 180 degree trun before heading in the opposite direction, unfortunately that also put them on a collisiopn course with Devastator.

Devastator stopped running when he noticed Ron heading straight towards him, he smiled and rose his left arm activating his gatling cannon.

Kim screamed as the gatling cannon fired and the sound of bullets hitting the windshield rang in the air, Kim calmed down again when she realized the bullets had not pierced the glass.

'Bulletproof?' Kim thought to herself.

The bullets hadn't harms them but Ron was still on a collision course with Devastator and Kim was about to bring this point up when she noticed something different about the car. On both the left and right side of the hood two little slits of metal had retracted and something was rising out of Ron.

They rose for a moment before they both shot towards Devastator with a fiery trail behind them.

"Missiles!" Kim realized.

One of the missiles was quickly knocked away by a backhand from Devastator but the second missile got through his defenses and struck the launcher on his right shoulder.

"Arrgghh!" Devastator yelled as the launcher on his shoulder detonated. He was so distracted by it he was unable to brace himself as Ron smashed himself into Devastators left leg throwing him to the ground.

Ron drove down the street and away from Devastator whilst Kim was holding her breath.

With a quick growl, Devastator got back to his feet and started running after his target.

After a few minutes of fast paced driving Ron and Kim finally arrived at their destination, the high school. Ron quickly drove through the parking lot and around the back of the school, the car came to a screeching halt near the far wall in the shadows. They stayed like that for a few moments in silence.

Kim held her breath as if letting it out would alert Devastator to their presence. Suddenly the passenger side door was pulled open and Kim found herself looking into the face of her old vice-principal, Mr Barkin.

"Possible! What do you think your doing here?" Mr Barkin asked sternly.

"M-Mr Barkin this really isn't the best time for this" Kim pleaded.

Mr Barkin wasn;t listening and before Kim could object he jumped into the car and closed the door.

"Look Possible, I've been wanting to get a chance to talk to you for a while about Stoppable…" Mr Barkin had a sincer look on his face

"M-Mr Barkin its ok, that really isn't the best time for…"

"Nonsense, I know that after the accident you blamed yourself for what happened and you shouldn't it wasn't you fault…"

"Mr Barkin can we talk about this another time?" Kim said with a pleading look.

Mr Barkin was about to object again but before he could another voice pierced the air.

"For the love of god Mr B, SHUT UP!!!"

Mr Barkin looked around as if he had just seen a ghost.

"W-what, who's there?" Asked Mr Barkin. He knew he recognized that voice, it was a voice he wouldn't forget easily.

"S-Stoppable!!! You're dead!" Mr Barkin stopped talking when he saw something, out the front windshield Devastator had just stepped into view.

"HOLY…" Mr Barkin couldn't finish what he was saying thanks to Kim slapping her hand over his mouth.

They sat in the darkness as Devastator prowled around the school grounds in front of them. After a few minutes he turned towards the school and spoke with a very gruff voice.

"Zortron! I know you're here… Starscream wants you brought in alive, personally I never listen to Starscream, I've always wanted to take you on so I'll give you a choice… either you come out and fight me… or I take out my frustration on your little girlfriends family, your choice"

Kim sat in silence for a moment before Ron spoke.

"Kim… get out of the car"

Kim shook her head whilst Mr Barkin was speechless.

'Did his voice just come from the car?' thought Mr Barkin while Kim was still shaking her head.

"No Ron, you can't take this guy on, you can't…"

"Kim GET OUT!" Ron shouted a moment before both the drivers and passengers seat opened.

Kim reluctantly got out followed shortly by Mr Barkin. As soon as they were clear of the car the engine started and it drove towards Devastator.

"Possible, what in holy hell is going on?" Mr Barkin asked.

Ron drove to the opposite side of the parking lot where Devastator was, he quickly noticed Ron and smiled.

"Just so you know, after I finish with you… I'm still going to take out my frustrations on her family"

Devastator clenched his fist shut whilst Ron revved his engine a few times.

Kim and Mr Barkin watched what happened from a safe distance away.

Without wasting another second, Ron shifted his gear and roared towards Devastator. Devastator took a moment to react, he brought up his right arm and fired two quick shots from his main cannon.

Ron saw them coming, he veered to the right to dodge one explosion and then quickly veered to the left to dodge another. Kim braced herself ready for anything that might happen… anything, EXCEPT what actually happened. Ron started changing, as he drove forward suddenly the front of the car seemed to snap open, all parts of the car were moving and shifting and the air was filled with that strange transforming sound that Kim had become accustomed to.

As the car was still changing suddenly what looked like a robotic hand emerged from the side and grabbed the passing ground, this caused the car to flip into the air. Whilst in the air it continued changing, revealing legs, arms and a head… since he was still in the air, Kim was unable to make out his face. Ron came flying down out of the air and delivered a hard kick to the midsection of Devastator forcing him off his feet.

Devastator skidded across the ground for a moment before stopping himself.

Kim took a moment to look over Rons transformed state, he had arms and legs like the others but the sections of the car were still visible on his body, the front bumper had become a belt around his waist, the hood of the car had moved up and became some sort of chest plate.

In addition the wheels of the car were still visible, two of them were at his ankles whilst the other two were at his shoulders. He had what looked like two simple pipes on his right wrist. The two doors had moved around to his back and looked almost like wings with the car spoiler at the base of them. The boot of the car was attached to his left arm like a shield. The last thing Kim noticed was two identical blades folded up into the underside of both his arms

Ron turned his head towards her as if to check she was ok and at the same time gave him a look at his face. The mouth area was completely covered with a visor like Optimus's, his two eyes had a yellow glow and on top of his head he had a section of metal which looked oddly like the cowlick he had as a human.

'So, this is the new Ron?' Kim thought to herself.

Ron turned his attention back towards Devastator who was now running towards him, Devastator tackled Ron to the ground. Straddling him, Devastator started punching Ron however he could.

Ron took a couple of blows to the chest before getting some leverage and delivering a puinch of his own forcing Devastator off him. Devastator fell back a few meters before raising up with gatling cannon and firing.

Ron acted quickly and brought up him left shield arm blocking all the bullets. As soon as Devastator finished firing Ron peeked out from behind the shield and aimed his right arm at him, a huge blast emerged from the pipe like cylinders at his wrist and blew Devastator back a few more feet.

After Devastator recovered he pulled up his main cannon and fired. Ron was able to stop the shell with his shield but the very impact caused him to fly backwards almost 100 meters. Ron landed at the base of the school sign board which had a different message to the students every day. Ron look ed up at the message and couldn't help but smile under his visor.

'_**Procrastinator Club!' -Meeting postponed-.'**_

"Good one" Ron muttered before he realized this was not the right time. He quickly grabbed the sign post and ripped it out of the ground before tossing it at Devastator like a spear. The pole skewered Devastator like a kebab and sent him flying backwards. After getting up he ripped the pole back out of him and swung it with all his might at Ron. Ron brought up his shield in time to block but while he was distracted Devastator delivered a hard punch to Rons visor forcing him to fall backwards, he landed near the school public phones. Devastator dropped the pole and jumped atop Ron gripping his 'Throat'.

Ron clawed at Devastators arms for a moment before a ringing sound filled the air. Ron look to his right and finally saw the phones. Quickly having an ida he grabbed the phone and ripped it out of the ground.

"Its for you!" Ron said just before smashing the phone into the side of Devastator's face. Devastator flinched from the impact but still managed to keep a grip on Ron, a moment later the metal of Ron's throat started to creak from the pressure.

Devastator was smiling and chuckling to himself. But his laughing soon stopped when in a flash of light he felt a sudden impact to his right side.

"Argh, who…" Devastator couldn't finish before another blast struck him directly in the face causing him to fall off Ron.

Kim turned to look where the blast had come from but couldn't believe what she saw. It was a familiar large red SUV.

"Sadi?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Sadi drove towards Ron before speaking.

"Hey handsome, you called for help?"

Ron got up rubbing his throat.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Sadi… I don't think I could handle him on my own"

"Well then lets finish him together" as soon as she finished talking Sadi started changing, the air was filled with the transformation sound.

Kim was in shock.

"S-S-Sadi's one of them! An Autobot!" by the time Kim finished talking Sadi had finished transforming. Her body still showed signs of the red SUV on her body, she had more of a feminine figure than Ron, her body was very slender and was a little shorter then her teammate.

After finishing the transformation Ron and Sadi both turned to the recovering Devastator and rushed at him.

Devastator saw the attacks coming and immediately fire at them from his one remaining missile launcher on his left shoulder. Four missiles flew towards Ron and Sadi as they advanced on their enemy. Sadi quickly grabbed a blaster from her hip and shot two of them out of the air. The other two headed towards Ron, he knocked one of them of coarse with hi shield before unfolding his right arm blade and sliced the last one in half.

Devastator was getting desperate, he quickly raised his main cannon and prepared to fire. Sadi smiled at this action, she quickly grabbed a small metal ball grenade from her waist and tossed it at Devastator. Her aim was true, the grenade flew straight into the barrel of his cannon.

"NO!" shouted Devastator in fear.

As soon as Sadi reached him she jumped high into the air over him. She landed behind him causing him to turn around to see what she was doing. But she just stood their with her hands up.

"Hey, I'm just the distraction…" Sadi said innocently.

Devastator realized his mistake a moment too late, he turned back to the second opponent he had forgotten about. On had both of his arm blades draw and held in front of him in an X shape, in a second he lashed out and passed Devastator.

Ron stood there for a moment with his arms outstretched. A moment later Devastators head slid from his shoulders and landed on the ground with a metallic clang. A moment later Devastator's body exploded as the time delay in the grenade Sadi had tossed into his cannon ran out. Pieces of Devastator flew all over the car park. Ron stood still for a moment more before he flicked his arms downwards causing both of his arm blades to flick back down behind his arms.

Kim had a huge smile on her face. Ron had taken on an enemy far more powerful then himself and won. Mr Barkin was still trying to process what he had just witnessed.

Ron turned to Sadi and smiled.

"Nice work, thanks for the assist" Ron said taking Sadi's hand in a handshake before they made their way towards Kim and Mr Barkin.

As they approached the humans Ron lifted his right arm and hit a small button.

"Yo Optimus, it Ronimus, I have some good news"

Ron waited for a moment before Optimus's voice answered back over the static of his communicator.

"_This is Optimus, go ahead"_

Ron hit the button again and spoke.

"Well we have one less Decepticon to worry about… Devastator attacked us, Sadi arrived and together we beat him… there's no way anyone's gonna be able to put this guy back together again" Ron said as he observed the different pieces of Devastator.

"_That's great news, but don't get careless there's still three of them out there… hurry and retrieve Miss Possible's family… we're on our way to assist you, Sadi will accompany you for now"_

Sadi leaned over to speak.

"You got it sir" Sadi said.

Ron hit the button and hung up the connection just as they reached Kim and Mr Barkin.

Ron leaned down to Kim

"Hey KP, are you ok?" Ron asked.

Kim gulped slightly looking up at Ron's enormous body but managed to nod.

Ron turned back to Mr Barkin and smiled under his visor.

"I know what you're thinking Mr B… three years ago I failed drivers ed, and now…"

Ron transformed back into a silver BMW before continuing.

"… I AM drivers ed" Ron said as he opened his door.

Kim quickly got in and was surprisingly followed by Mr Barkin.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on here!" said Mr Barkin with a rough voice.

Kim though about opposing him for a moment but realized it would do little good.

"…Fine, lets go Ron"

Sadi quickly transformed back into her SUV and waited for Ron to lead the way, but Ron didn't move.

"Ron, are we going or not?" Kim asked.

"Seatbelt!" Ron said sternly.

"Oh for the love of…" Kim quickly grabbed the seatbelt and strapped herself in.

"…there, now lets go!" Kim said. But Ron still wasn't moving.

"Mr B, seatbelt!" Ron said again. Mr Barkin was sitting there with his arms crossed in defiance.

"Hey, I don't take orders from you Stoppable!"

Ron chuckled for a moment, making Kim a little nervous.

"Fine Mr B, but I warned you" Ron said as he started his engine and rove forward towards Kim's house.

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, just thought i would mention. the 'arm blades' that i gave Ron. i got the idea after playing Bloodrayne, the bade are basically identical to her's.

anyway, please keep the review coming, they are really inspireing me to update quickly.


End file.
